


An Eye For An Eye

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Eye Trauma, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel tries to get her own back</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye For An Eye

Rachel is wearing an eye-patch now and yet, as she walks into Sarah's rooms, she still manages to look incredibly sexy. Sarah swallows as she looks up, she knows what comes next. Rachel is holding a knife and Sarah's eyes flicker with something closer to fear than she's ever shown before. Sarah rises, comes closer and, even as Rachel lifts the knife, smiles sweetly. 

"You know, that eye-patch makes you look hella sexy..."

Rachel smiles a little. She knows what Sarah is doing and yet she's... mildly flattered. 

"You just don't want to lose an eye..."

Sarah smiles sadly, half-shrugs. 

"An eye for an eye, Rach? Really? Wouldn't you rather... play?"

Rachel smiles slightly, unable to hide her amusement when Sarah moves closer, taking the knife from her and throws it, the blade embedding itself deeper into the wall.   
Sarah half-laughs. 

"Lucky shot?"

Rachel smirks, kissing her gently. 

"Liar."


End file.
